hawaiifiveofandomcom-20200215-history
The Trail Leads To A Diving Place; Do Not Follow After
The Trail Leads To A Diving Place; Do Not Follow After (He Kaha Lu'u Ke Ala, Mai Ho'okolo Aku) is the 8th episode of Season 8 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis McGarrett poses as a pilot to investigate the cause of a plane crash that led to the death of a pilot in an air race. Plot Notes * John McGarrett and Governor Keiko Mahoe were mentioned, but did not appear. * Steve McGarrett enters a professional plane completion. * Danny Williams' arm is still broken. * Junior Reigns' parents are mad at him for enlisting in the Navy SEAL. Despite his own father had been in the United States Navy. * Adam Noshimuri is not seen in this episode. * Lots of references to one of Steve's favorite movies - Top Gun. Deaths Death Count * Killed 1 inside the plane Quotes Steve McGarrett: All I'm asking is for you to cut through a little red tape and let us see that video as a professional courtesy. Agent Callahan: Look, don't take this the wrong way, Commander, Detective, but unless a crime has been committed, we're the sole investigators on this case. That means that we don't have to share anything with anyone. Especially if you're gonna come in here and question my team's work. But I would be more than happy to keep you guys in the loop from here on out. As a professional courtesy. Danny Williams: Pre-radioactive Steve would have punched that guy right in the mouth. Proud of you. Steve McGarrett: Oh, you think I didn't want to punch him in the mouth? Let me tell you something, this guy making a call like that without a crucial piece of evidence, one of two things-- either he's a complete idiot, or he's hiding something. Steve McGarrett: You okay? Tani Rey: Yeah. Steve McGarrett: You know, they say every murder has two victims. The deceased and the family they leave in the wake. It's good to care, Tani. (looking in at a man is tied up in a box) Steve McGarrett: (to the guy in the box) Hey Tani Rey: I can see why you two were friends. (Refering to Steve and the man who tied up the guy who is in the box) (Steve walks into his office to find a key piece of evidence just sitting on his desk) Steve McGarrett: (on his cellphone) You know what? Uh Forget it. Thank you. (Steve hangs up and just looks at the evidence on his desk with a bewildered look) (Steve turns and sees Tani working at her desk) (Steve looks at the evidence some more and goes to his office door that leads to Tani's office) Steve McGarrett: Excuse me, Tani? Could I see you in my office, please, for a sec? Tani Rey: (overheard from Tani's office) Yeah. (Steve continues to look at the evidence on his desk while Tani walks over and enters Steve's office) Tani Rey: Hi. Steve McGarrett: Hi. Tani Rey: What's up? Steve McGarrett: You want to explain this? Tani Rey: Oh, my God. Is that the trim tab? Steve McGarrett: It is. Tani Rey: Great. Steve McGarrett: Yeah. You know how it got on my desk? Tani Rey: (smiling) You're saying it was just here when you came in? Steve McGarrett: Uh-huh. Tani Rey: (surprised) That's so weird. (Steve looks at Tani and starts grinning) Steve McGarrett: (smiling also) It is, isn't it? Tani Rey: Yeah. Steve McGarrett: (relaxing) It's really weird. So you have no idea how it got here? Tani Rey: I don't know. But, um.. don't look a gift horse in the mouth, right? Steve McGarrett: (knowingly agreeable) Right. (Steve and Tani keep straight faces on) Tani Rey: Okay. Is there anything else? Steve McGarrett: No. Do me a favor, will you? Take this down to the crime lab, and see what they can tell us. Tani Rey: Okay, yeah. Will do. Steve McGarrett: Hey, Tani? You're fitting in just fine around here. Tani Rey: (smiles) Mahalo. (Steve grins) Steve McGarrett: That was almost unpleasant. Danny Williams: That was definitely almost unpleasant! Steve McGarrett: Wait a minute. Were you worried about me, Danny? Danny Williams: Just put the plane on the ground, please, maniac. Steve McGarrett: Hey, I'm sorry. Did you just call me a Maverick? 'Cause if you did, that's, like, the greatest compliment you've ever given me. Thank you. I love you. Danny Williams: Land the plane, you idiot. Steve McGarrett: Permission to buzz the tower... Lou Grover: I feel the need! Jerry Ortega: The need for Steve... I just said that out loud, didn't I? Lou Grover: Oh, yeah. Danny Williams: You're a kiss-ass. Steve McGarrett: Dead last? Dead last? Dead last. Danny Williams: Yeah, dead last. It's better than dead period, right? You know what? These guys, these flyboys, they do this for a living. You thought you were gonna compare.. I mean, you're you, and they're them. You know what I mean? Come on. Maverick, I'll buy you a.. I'll buy you beers. Come on. Steve McGarrett: But it seemed it seemed so fast when I was.. Danny Williams: Very, very fast. Jerry Ortega: You know, travel the world, have a cool alias like Conspira-Soar. Steve McGarrett: Conspira-Soar? Jerry Ortega: What do you think? Tani Rey: Catchy. Junior Reigns: If you like dinosaurs? Jerry Ortega: No, it's not a dinosaur name. Tani Rey: You know what, though? Your new catchphrase - it's perfect. (Jerry looks bewildered) Steve McGarrett: I feel the need, the need for Steve. Jerry Ortega: You heard about that? Junior Reigns: Everyone heard about that. Tani Rey: That's okay. Boss man's your hero. (everyone laughs and Jerry gets up) Danny Williams: Where you going? Jerry Ortega: Go flog myself. Trivia * Ian Anthony Dale and Dennis Chun are both credited, but do not appear. |Leili Kahula |Jennifer Fairbank |Unknown |- |Ronnie Turner |Dohn Norwood |An old military buddy of Steve's - Steve says he was the best mechanic on the base. |- |Agent Callahan |Ricardo Chavira |NTSB Inspector |- |Elena Sachs |DAnay Garcia |Wife of the dead pilot |- |Tomas Sachs |Noah Khan |Son of the dead pilot References Category:Season 8 (2010) Category:Episodes (New)